filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Brüssel
Mit Brüssel ( bʀyˈsɛl}} oder bʀyˈksɛl}}, ˈbrʏsəl}}) kann entweder eine Stadt oder eine Region in Belgien gemeint sein: * Die Stadt Brüssel hat etwa 170.000 Einwohner und ist eine von 19 Gemeinden in der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt. * Die Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt ( , ) ist eine der drei Regionen im belgischen Staatsaufbau (die anderen beiden sind Flandern und Wallonische Region). Die Region hat rund eine Million Einwohner. Die Stadt Brüssel ist die Haupt- und Residenzstadt des Königreichs Belgien. Ferner haben dort mehrere territoriale bzw. gemeinschaftliche Institutionen ihren Sitz: * Sie ist Hauptort der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt selbst. * Sie ist Sitz der Französischen Gemeinschaft Belgiens, während die Region Wallonien ihren Sitz in Namur hat. * Die Organe der Region Flandern und der Flämischen (niederländischsprachigen) Gemeinschaft sind fusioniert und haben ihren Sitz ebenfalls in der Stadt Brüssel. Zudem stellt die Stadt den Hauptsitz der Europäischen Union sowie den Sitz der NATO, ferner den des ständigen Sekretariats der Benelux-Länder und von EUROCONTROL dar. 996 erstmals urkundlich erwähnt und im Mittelalter zur Hauptstadt des Herzogtums Brabant aufgestiegen, wurde Brüssel mit der Unabhängigkeit Belgiens 1830 zu dessen Hauptstadt erhoben. Zusammen mit seinen umliegenden Gemeinden ist Brüssel heute als Industrie- und Handelsstadt mit zwei Universitäten, mehreren Hochschulen, Akademien, Bibliotheken, Museen und Bühnen ein bedeutendes Wirtschafts-, Wissenschafts- und Kulturzentrum sowie ein wichtiger Verkehrsknotenpunkt im Zentrum des Landes. Geografie miniatur|Verschiedene Ansichten von Brüssel miniatur|Gemeindegliederung der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt (in Rot das Gebiet der Stadt Brüssel) [[Datei:00 Bruxelles - Mont des Arts.jpg|miniatur|links|Brüssel vom Mont des Arts/Kunstberg]] Die Stadt Brüssel befindet sich recht zentral innerhalb des belgischen Staatsgebiets, eingebettet im Brüsseler Becken zwischen dem Flandrischen Tiefland und dem Brabanter Plateau auf einer Höhe zwischen 15 und 100 Metern über dem Meeresspiegel. Die Senne durchzieht die Stadt von Südwesten nach Nordosten, wo sie durch ihre großflächige Überwölbung aus dem 19. und 20. Jahrhundert nicht mehr auszumachen ist. Außerdem quert ein Seekanal, ausgehend von Anderlecht und der westlichen Stadtgrenze mit Molenbeek-Saint-Jean/Sint-Jans-Molenbeek, das nördliche Stadtgebiet Brüssels und verbindet damit die Stadt mit Charleroi und Antwerpen. Die Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt ist eine der drei Regionen und einer der 43 Verwaltungsbezirke Belgiens. Sie umfasst das zweisprachige Gebiet der Hauptstadt Brüssel und ist in 19 selbständige Gemeinden gegliedert. Die Stadt Brüssel, die das Stadtzentrum Brüssels umfasst, ist eine dieser 19 Gemeinden. Verwaltungsgliederung Die Stadt Brüssel (rote Fläche auf der Karte rechts) bestand ursprünglich nur aus dem Stadtkern von Brüssel, auch Pentagon aufgrund seiner fünfeckigen Form genannt. Er fusionierte im Jahr 1921 mit den Teilgemeinden Haren, Laken und Neder-Over-Heembeek. Heutzutage kann man die Stadt Brüssel in sechs Teile aufteilen: Das Pentagon, Laken, Neder-Over-Heembeek, Haren, die Südachse Louise/Louiza-Roosevelt, die die Hauptstadtregions-Gemeinde Ixelles/Elsene durchtrennt, und das Europaviertel. Die Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt (die gesamte nebenstehende Karte) ist in 19 selbständige Gemeinden gegliedert, die jedoch ein zusammenhängendes städtisches Siedlungsgebiet bilden. Die Gemeinden haben bis heute ein hohes Maß an politischer Eigenständigkeit bewahrt. In puncto Lebensqualität und Wohncharakter unterscheiden sich die Hauptstadtgemeinden teils sehr stark voneinander. So gelten die südöstlichen und östlichen Gemeinden der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt, unter anderem aufgrund ihrer Nähe zum Erholungsgebiet Zonenwald, allgemein als bevorzugte Wohngegenden. Insbesondere zentrumsnahe Gemeinden wie Schaarbeek, Sint-Joost-ten-Node und Sint-Gillis werden dagegen eher von den Armen bewohnt und vermitteln einen heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Der Unterschied zwischen der Stadt Brüssel und der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt erinnert an den zwischen City of London und Greater London. Ausdehnung und Agglomeration Das verwaltungsrechtliche Gebiet der Stadt Brüssel umfasst 32 km², die Region hingegen 161 km². Die Bevölkerungsdichte ist sehr hoch. Rund 1.067.557 Menschen leben in diesem Städtekonglomerat, das auch als Agglomeration Brüssel bezeichnet wird, wenngleich sich die eigentliche Siedlungsfläche der Brüsseler Agglomeration (im geographischen Sinne) über die Regionsgrenzen hinweg in die beiden anderen Regionen erstreckt, Flandern und Wallonien. Die Brüsseler Metropolregion kann in drei Arten unterschieden werden. Erstens die operationalisierte Agglomeration (geoperationaliseerde agglomeratie) mit 1.451.047 Einwohnern. Zusammen mit den Vororten (banlieue) sind es 1.831.496 Einwohner. Zusammen mit dem Pendler-Einzugsgebiet (forensenwoonzone) steigt die Population auf 2.676.701 Einwohner. Die verwaltungsrechtliche Zersplitterung des Siedlungsgebietes in 19 Gemeinden ist historisch bedingt. Die neue Rolle als Hauptstadt eines unabhängigen Staates und der industrielle Aufschwung Belgiens im 19. Jahrhundert führten auch infolge einer lebhaften Zuwanderung aus der Wallonie und aus Frankreich zum starken Anstieg der Bevölkerungszahlen der ehemals ländlichen Vorortgemeinden. Die städtische Bebauung stieß an den kommunalen Grenzen aufeinander, so dass die Siedlungsgebiete um den Brüsseler Stadtkern (Pentagone) zu einem urbanen Konglomerat verschmolzen. Die einzelnen Städte und Gemeinden wurden jedoch bis auf einige königlich erlassene Ausnahmen nicht zur Kernstadt eingemeindet und behielten ihre kommunale Eigenständigkeit. Bevölkerung miniatur|Satellitenfoto des Großraums Brüssel Die demographischen Verhältnisse der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt sind äußerst heterogen. Insbesondere der Bevölkerungsanteil mit Migrationshintergrund ist je nach Gemeinde unterschiedlich. Mit 98 % hat Sint-Joost-ten-Node den höchsten Anteil an Allochthonen aufzuweisen, gefolgt von Sint-Gillis (81 %), Schaarbeek und Sint-Jans-Molenbeek (beide 74 %). Die beiden Außengemeinden Ganshoren und Watermaal-Bosvoorde haben mit jeweils 24 % den geringsten Allochthonenanteil. Insgesamt hat Brüssel mit 57 % (nach NPDATA) einen für europäische Verhältnisse sehr hohen Anteil an allochthoner Bevölkerung. Nur noch in wenigen Gemeinden stellen die französischsprachigen autochthonen Belgier die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung dar. Die guten Wahlergebnisse französischsprachiger Parteien in der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt sind insbesondere darauf zurückzuführen, dass die Bevölkerung mit Migrationshintergrund vorwiegend „französisch“ wählt, nicht flämisch. Die niederländischsprachige Minderheit wohnt vor allem in den nördlichen Gemeinden der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt und macht dort einen Anteil von ca. 15 % an der örtlichen Bevölkerung aus, in den Südbezirken schwindet ihr Anteil auf unter 10 %. Klima Brüssel liegt mit seiner Vollhumidität in der kühlgemäßigten Klimazone mit Seeklima. Aufgrund der Lage Brüssels in relativer Küstennähe steht die Stadt unter dem Richtung Binnenland schwächer werdenden Einfluss von Meeresluftmassen, welche geringere Temperaturschwankungen im Jahresverlauf bewirken. In Brüssel sind Juli und August mit einer Durchschnittstemperatur von 17,2 beziehungsweise 17,0 °C die wärmsten Monate, das mittlere Temperaturminimum beträgt im Januar 3,2 °C. Die jährliche Durchschnittstemperatur liegt bei 10,3 °C. Die mittlere Sonnenscheindauer liegt bei rund 1585 Stunden im Jahr. Die durchschnittlichen Maximaltemperaturen liegen im Juli bei 22,4 °C, das mittlere Minimum bei 13,6 °C. Im Januar liegt das mittlere Maximum bei 5,6 °C, die durchschnittlichen Minimaltemperaturen bei 0,7 °C. Die Niederschlagsmengen im Bereich Brüssel bewirken einen humiden Jahresverlauf, wobei im November und Dezember mit rund 79 mm Niederschlagshöhe die meisten Niederschläge fallen. Die jährliche Niederschlagsmenge in Brüssel beträgt 820 mm. Die Anzahl der Regentage liegt bei rund 135 Tagen. Die Anzahl winterlicher Frosttage liegt bei rund 60 Tagen. Schnee ist im Winter eher selten. Geschichte Anfänge Der Name Brüssel setzt sich aus den Wortbestandteilen bruk und sel(la) zusammen, wie an der französischen Namensform Bruxelles noch zu erkennen ist. Der erste Namensbestandteil wird mit altniederländisch bruoc / neuniederländisch: broek („Sumpf“, das „Bruch“) erklärt oder mit brug („Brücke“). Für die Bedeutung des zweiten Namensbestandteils wird neben altniederländisch sella („Sitz“, „Wohnort“) eine Verballhornung des Flussnamens Senne erwogen. Der Stadtname kann also „Wohnort im Sumpf“ oder „Brücke über die Senne“ bedeuten. Der Legende nach wurde im 7. Jahrhundert durch den heiligen Goorik an der Stelle der heutigen Stiftskirche eine dem Heiligen Michael geweihte Kapelle gegründet. Eine Handschrift aus dem Jahre 695 berichtet, dass Bischof Vindicianus (620–712) von Cambrai krank in Brosella danieder lag. In einer Urkunde Otto des Großen aus dem Jahr 966 wird der Ort Bruocsella erwähnt. 977 bis 979 errichtete Karl von Niederlothringen eine Burg auf einer Insel im Flüsschen Senne und die Sankt-Gudula-Kapelle auf dem Treurenberg. Die Burg wird an der Stelle des heutigen St.-Goriks-Platzes vermutet und wurde Sitz der Grafschaft Brüssel, damals eine der vier Grafschaften des Gaues Brabant. Burg und Kapelle waren Ausgangspunkte für die Entstehung einer größeren Siedlung. Archäologische Spuren aus dieser Zeit wurden jedoch bisher nicht gefunden. Aufstieg zur Hauptstadt Brabants Mit der Gründung des Domkapitels im Jahre 1047 wurde St. Gudula zur Stiftskirche. Im Hochmittelalter nahm Brüssel entscheidenden Aufschwung. Unter der Herrschaft Herzog Heinrichs I. (1190–1235) von Brabant wurde 1225 begonnen, die alte romanische Stiftskirche durch die heutige gotische Basilika zu ersetzen. 1229 verlieh er dem Ort das Stadtrecht, woraufhin der erste, 4 km lange Mauerring gebaut wurde, der außer der Handwerkersiedlung um den Grote Markt auch die Basilika umschloss und das herzogliche Schloss auf dem Koudenberg. Mehrere Türme und Mauerabschnitte wurden im 20. Jahrhundert wieder freigelegt, nachdem sie jahrhundertelang umbaut gewesen waren. Die Städte Brabants genossen große Privilegien und waren über ein Ständeparlament an allen politischen Entscheidungen des Herzogtums beteiligt. Nachdem Johann III. von Brabant bei seinem Tod 1356 drei Töchter, aber keinen Sohn hinterlassen hatte, beanspruchte im Brabanter Erbfolgekrieg Graf Ludwig II. von Flandern die Stadt. Herzogin Johanna konnte ihre Hauptstadt nicht halten und musste sie einer flandrischen Garnison überlassen. Der Brüsseler Bürger Everard ’t Serclaes vertrieb die flandrischen Truppen im Handstreich. Der alte Mauerring hatte sich im Erbfolgekrieg als zu schwach erwiesen und war zudem zu eng geworden. Daraufhin wurde zwischen 1356 und 1383 unter der Herrschaft Johannas und ihres zweiten Gatten Wenzel von Luxemburg eine 8 km lange neue Stadtbefestigung angelegt. Ihr Verlauf ist weitgehend in den Boulevards des kleinen Rings zu erkennen, die teilweise die Grenze der Stadt Brüssel innerhalb der Hauptstadtregion bilden. Herausragendes Bauwerk dieser Befestigung ist die Hallepoort (Porte de Hal, „Hallesches Tor“) ganz im Süden. miniatur|Stadtkarte von [[Jacob van Deventer, 1555]] Burgunder und Habsburger Ab 1420 entstanden das Rathaus und die ersten Zunfthäuser am Großen Markt. 1430 erbte Philipp der Gute, Herzog von Burgund, das Herzogtum Brabant. Er machte Brüssel zur Hauptstadt seines Burgunderreiches. Die Stadt blühte in dieser Zeit wirtschaftlich auf. Bildhauer, Teppichwirker und Goldschmiede fanden ihr Auskommen. Künstler wie Rogier van der Weyden (und im 16. Jh. Pieter Brueghel der Ältere) ließen sich in der Stadt nieder. Die Enkelin Philipps des Guten, Maria von Burgund, heiratete 1477 Maximilian von Habsburg, Kaiser des Heiligen Römischen Reichs deutscher Nation. Dadurch kam Brabant unter die Herrschaft des Habsburgerreiches. Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung durch Margarete von Österreich, welche die Residenz nach Mecheln verlegte, wurde Brüssel nach 1531 erneut Hauptstadt von Burgund. Nach dem Tode Karls V. wurde unter seinem Sohn Philipp II. der größere Teil des heutigen Belgiens mit Brüssel Bestandteil der Spanischen Niederlande. Unter Philipp II. kam es zu Erhebungen gegen die spanische Herrschaft, unter anderem zu den Aufständen der Grafen Hoorn und Egmont. Mit der Hinrichtung der beiden Adligen auf dem Großen Marktplatz wurden diese Aufstände 1568 blutig niedergeschlagen. Infolge dieses gescheiterten Aufstandes kam es 1578 – 1579 zur Gründung der Union von Utrecht, der Keimzelle der späteren unabhängigen nördlichen Niederlande. Unter dem Statthalter Spaniens, dem Herzog von Alba, wurden die Protestanten gnadenlos verfolgt. Diese Repression hatte den Exodus der wirtschaftlichen und geistigen Elite, vorwiegend nach Amsterdam in Holland, und den wirtschaftlichen Niedergang der Stadt Brüssel zur Folge. Nach dem Achtzigjährigen Krieg Infolge des Achtzigjährigen Krieges und des Westfälischen Friedens von 1648 wurden die nördlichen Niederlande unabhängig, während die südlichen Niederlande und damit Brüssel unter spanischer Herrschaft blieben. In der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts kämpfte Frankreich unter Ludwig XIV. um die Vormachtstellung in Europa. Die Truppen Ludwigs XIV. eroberten Westflandern und den Hennegau. Brüssels Großer Markt wurde 1695 drei Tage lang von Kanonen bombardiert und fast völlig zerstört. Im Frieden von Rijswijk 1697 musste Frankreich die belgischen Gebiete wieder abtreten. Infolge des Spanischen Erbfolgekrieges 1701–1714 erhielten die österreichischen Habsburger die Herrschaft über die südlichen Niederlande und damit über Brüssel. Konservative Revolutionen miniatur|[[Gustave Wappers: Szene aus den Septembertagen von 1830, Zeitgenössisches Historienbild von 1835 (Nationalmuseum Brüssel)]] Aus Unwillen über die liberalen Reformen Josephs II. brach im Oktober 1789 die Brabanter Revolution aus und mündete im Dezember des Jahres in die allerdings nur knapp ein Jahr währende Unabhängigkeit der Vereinigten Belgischen Staaten von Österreich. Dessen Herrschaft über Brüssel währte danach nur noch bis 1794, als die Truppen der revolutionären französischen Republik das Land eroberten. Die französische Herrschaft endete 1815 mit der Niederlage Napoleons auf dem Schlachtfeld von Waterloo, das sich unmittelbar südlich der heutigen Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt befindet. Im Wiener Kongress von 1814 – 1815 wurden die südlichen Niederlande mit den nördlichen Niederlanden unter Wilhelm I. von Oranien vereinigt. Doch infolge der divergenten politischen und kulturellen Entwicklung im Laufe der Geschichte waren Konflikte zwischen den beiden Landesteilen im Keim angelegt. Der zum Teil französischsprachige und hauptsächlich katholische Süden fühlte sich gegenüber dem protestantischen, „holländischen“ Norden benachteiligt, was Politik, Unterricht und Wirtschaft anging. Die Belgische Revolution führte in kurzer Zeit zur Abspaltung aus dem Vereinigten Königreich der Niederlande und zur Gründung des belgischen Staates. Da die Großmächte England, Preußen, Österreich und Russland ein Interesse daran hatten, den Konflikt friedlich beizulegen, um einer möglichen Einflussnahme und damit einem Wiedererstarken Frankreichs entgegenzuwirken, bestätigten sie auf der Konferenz von London die Unabhängigkeit des neuen Königreichs. Brüssel wurde Hauptstadt des neuen Staates und Leopold I. von Sachsen-Coburg der erste König einer neuen konstitutionellen Monarchie. Das moderne Brüssel seit dem 19. Jahrhundert miniatur|[[Nationalbasilika des Heiligen Herzens]] Durch die neue Rolle als Hauptstadt eines unabhängigen Staates und durch die Industrialisierung Belgiens im 19. Jahrhundert erlebte Brüssel einen deutlichen Aufschwung. Die Bevölkerung wuchs merklich, auch infolge der starken Zuwanderung aus der Wallonie und Frankreich. Ehemals ländliche Gemeinden um den historischen Stadtkern verschmolzen zu einem städtischen Ballungsraum; große neue Stadtteile kamen im späten 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert hinzu. In dieser Zeit entstanden große Gebäude wie der Justizpalast (1866–1883), die Börse (1873), der Königspalast auf dem Mont des Arts (Fertigstellung 1903), der Triumphbogen (Fertigstellung 1905), und die Jugendstilbauten der Stadt, beispielsweise jene des Architekten Victor Horta. Auch die Weltausstellung des Jahres 1897 trug zur Förderung der Infrastruktur bei. Unter anderem wurde das Kolonienpalais (das heutige Königliche Zentralafrika-Museum) im Vorort Tervuren durch den Bau einer elf Kilometer langen Prachtallee mit der Hauptstadt verbunden. Obwohl Belgien in beiden Weltkriegen als Vormarschgebiet Opfer der deutschen Offensivstrategie war, blieb Brüssel von Kriegszerstörungen weitgehend verschont. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde der Westfeldzug der deutschen Wehrmacht zu einem Blitzkrieg: er begann am 10. Mai 1940; Belgien kapitulierte am 28. Mai (und Frankreich am 22. Juni 1940). Die Dyle-Stellung wurde am 16. Mai 1940 durchbrochen; einen Tag später besetzte die Wehrmacht Brüssel kampflos.Kriegstagebuch, S. 1164/65 Im September 1944 rückten die alliierten Truppen sehr schnell voran. Die Wehrmacht räumte ihre Stellungen teils überstürzt; vielerorts kam es nur zu Nachhutgefechten. Brüssel wurde am 3. September 1944 befreit; zwei Tage später wurde der Dolle Dinsdag gefeiert. Bis in die 1960er Jahre (und teilweise noch bis heute) prägten die Architektur und die Straßenzüge der Gründerzeit das Stadtbild. Das große Projekt der schienenmäßigen Verknüpfung der beiden Bahnhöfe Gare du Nord und Gare du Midi und die damit verbundenen Flächenabrisse belasteten ab den 1930er Jahren Jahren das Zentrum der Stadt. right|miniatur|Der Jubelpark mit seinem Triumphbogen Ein Streitpunkt bleibt der sprachliche und kulturelle Konflikt zwischen der flämischen, niederländischsprechenden Bevölkerung im Norden Belgiens und der wallonischen, französischsprechenden im Süden (flämisch-wallonischer Konflikt). Das kleinstädtische Brüssel des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts lag nördlich der bis heute ansonsten stabilen flämisch-französischen Sprachgrenze. Die niederländisch geprägte Kleinstadt Brüssel wurde aber durch ihre Hauptstadtfunktion und das im späteren 19. Jahrhundert größere ökonomische und kulturelle Gewicht der damals industriell weiter entwickelten Wallonie „französisiert“. Auch im heutigen urbanen Brüssel herrscht das französische Element; im Süden der Stadt gibt es noch flämisch geprägte Randgemeinden. Diese Entwicklung wird von vielen Flamen abgelehnt. Das nationalsozialistische Deutschland versuchte, diesen Konflikt für eigene Zwecke zu nutzen. Rechtsextremen Gruppen in Belgien, die besonders in den Dreißigerjahren daraus politischen Profit zu schlagen versuchten, blieb durch immer wieder geschlossene Kompromisse zwischen Flamen und Wallonen der Erfolg verwehrt. 1932 – 1938 wurde Brüssel zweisprachig. Straßennamen, Stadtteile und Bahnhöfe des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs sind seitdem konsequent zweisprachig beschildert, sofern die Namen nicht in beiden Landessprachen übereinstimmen. 1988 verabschiedete das belgische Parlament ein Gesetz, das Belgien zum Bundesstaat machte, mit den autonomen Regionen Flandern und Wallonie und der Region Brüssel mit besonderem Status. Im Gegensatz zum übrigen Belgien verlor in den letzten Jahren (?) der flämisch-wallonische Konflikt innerhalb Brüssels zunehmend seine Schärfe. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg etablierte sich Brüssel auch als internationales Zentrum: 1958 wurde es zum Sitz der EWG, der Vorläuferin der heutigen Europäischen Union. Im selben Jahr fand die zweite Brüsseler Weltausstellung statt, die einen ihrer berühmtesten Bauten, das Atomium, hinterließ. 1967 wurde der Sitz der NATO von Paris nach Brüssel verlegt. Städteplanerisch und städtebaulich erwies sich diese Periode für Brüssel als eher problematisch: Ein Gesetz von 1953, das den Gemeinden die Ankaufs- und Abbruchkosten von Sanierungsgebieten (minus dem geschätzten Bodenwert) staatlich vergütete, wirkte sich in der belgischen Hauptstadt dahingehend aus, dass die Gemeinde zu Abrissspekulanten wurden, die, ähnlich wie die privaten Bauherren, an einer möglichst profitablen Verwertung des Baugrundes und damit an einer Hochhausbebauung interessiert waren. Auch Fortschrittsglaube und der Wunsch nach einer autogerechten Stadt führten zu Veränderungen des Stadtbildes, die zuweilen als „Brüsselisierung“ charakterisiert werden. Auch die drohende Ghettoisierung relativ zentral gelegener und kulturell wertvoller Stadtviertel durch Ansiedlung armer und kulturell schwer integrierbarer Zuwanderer wurde zu einem Charakteristikum des modernen Brüssel. Am 22. Mai 1967 brach im Kaufhaus A l’ínnovation während einer gut besuchten Sonderausstellung ein Feuer aus, bei dem über 300 Menschen starben. Sprachen und Gemeinschaften Sprachenverhältnisse miniatur|rechts|Entwicklung der Sprachenverhältnisse miniatur|rechts|Zu Hause gesprochene Sprachen Die Region Brüssel ist ein mehrsprachiges Gebiet mit zwei Amtssprachen, Französisch und Niederländisch. Von jeher ein niederländischsprachiges Gebiet, wurde erst seit der französischen Herrschaft und vor allem ab 1830 die französische Sprache als anfänglich einzige Amtssprache Belgiens immer wichtiger. Brüssel war als Hauptstadt Standort vielerlei Behörden, und jeder Beamte sollte Französisch sprechen. Daher tauschten immer mehr Einwohner ihre niederländische Muttersprache gegen die französische Sprache. Nach Volkszählungsergebnissen entwickelte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Niederländisch- und Französischsprachigen im Gebiet der heutigen Region Brüssel wie folgt: * 1846: 68 % Niederländisch- und 32 % Französischsprachige * 1910: 49 % Niederländisch- und 51 % Französischsprachige * 1930: 35 % Niederländisch- und 65 % Französischsprachige * 1947: 26 % Niederländisch- und 74 % Französischsprachige Weil die letzte Volkszählung Folgen für die Verwaltungssprache der Gemeinden gehabt hätte und deshalb die Zählungen in manchen Gemeinden beeinflusst wurden, das Niederländische überdies als Verwaltungssprache Brüssels im Zweiten Weltkrieg einen schlechten Ruf bekommen hatte, bekämpften die Flamen die Ergebnisse als unzuverlässig und plädierten für die endgültige Festlegung der Sprachgrenzen. 1962 wurden die Sprachgrenzen und somit auch die Grenzen der zweisprachigen Region (damals Verwaltungsbezirk) Brüssel festgelegt. Gleichzeitig wurde beschlossen, bei der Volkszählung nicht mehr nach Sprachenzugehörigkeit zu fragen. Obwohl es dadurch seit 1947 keine amtlichen Erhebungen mehr über die Sprachverhältnisse gibt, sind verschiedene Studien zu diesem Thema durchgeführt worden. Eine Studie der Freien Universität Brüssel (VUB) zeigte 2001 folgende sprachliche Situation: * 50 % einsprachig Französisch * 10 % einsprachig Niederländisch * 10 % zweisprachig Niederländisch und Französisch, vor allem flämischer Herkunft * 10 % zweisprachig mit Französisch und einer anderen Sprache oder mit Niederländisch und einer anderen Sprache * 20 % anderssprachig mit weder Französisch noch Niederländisch als Muttersprache Die heutige Bevölkerung der Region besteht also längst nicht mehr aus nur zwei Sprachgruppen, sondern aus Menschen sehr unterschiedlicher Herkunft: einheimische dialektsprachige Brüsseler, einheimische französischsprachige Bourgeois, Wallonen, Flamen, Beamte und Mitarbeiter der Europäischen Institutionen, Immigranten aus der damaligen belgischen Kolonie Kongo, ehemalige Gastarbeiter aus Marokko und der Türkei, Flüchtlinge usw. Schätzungsweise ist schon eine Mehrheit der Einwohner ausländischer Herkunft. Im politischen Bereich gibt es jedoch nur französische und flämische Parteien. Weil die übergroße Mehrheit der Einwanderer und sogar viele Zweisprachige die französischen Parteien wählen, gewinnen diese immer die große Mehrheit der Stimmen (gut 85 % gegen knapp 15 % für die flämischen Parteien). miniatur|Zweisprachiges Straßenschild an einem Straßentunnel Brüssels Sprachliche Gemeinschaften Die Politikfelder Kultur, Sprache, Bildung und Teile des Sozialwesens fallen in Belgien nicht in die Zuständigkeit der Regionen, sondern in diejenige der Gemeinschaften. Die französischsprachigen Einwohner der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt gehören zur Französischen Gemeinschaft Belgiens und werden durch die COCOF (Commission communautaire française; dt. Französische Gemeinschaftskommission) vertreten, die niederländischsprachigen Einwohner gehören zur Flämischen Gemeinschaft und werden durch die VGC (Vlaamse Gemeenschapscommissie, dt. Flämische Gemeinschaftskommission) vertreten. Beide Kommissionen (COCOF und VGC) sind Teil der GGC (Gemeenschappelijke Gemeenschapscommissie)/COCOM (Commission communautaire commune; dt. Gemeinsame Gemeinschaftskommission), der vereinigten Versammlung beider Gemeinschaftskommissionen. In Brüssel existieren deshalb viele Institutionen des Bildungswesens und des Kulturlebens doppelt, einmal französischsprachig und einmal niederländischsprachig, in der Zuständigkeit der jeweiligen Gemeinschaft. Eine eigene regionale Brüsseler Identität, wie sie in den Regionen Flandern und weniger stark in Wallonien besteht, hat sich reaktiv und in Abgrenzung auch in Brüssel entwickelt. Politik miniatur|Stimmenanteile niederländischsprachiger Parteien bei der belgischen Parlamentswahl 2007 miniatur|Ergebnisse für flämischsprachige politische Parteien in der Hauptstadtregion Brüssel bei den belgischen Parlamentswahlen am 13. Juni 2010 (verglichen mit den Ergebnissen der Wahl 2007) Die Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt hat eine eigene Regierung und ein eigenes Regionalparlament. Sie gehört zum Wahlkreis Brüssel-Halle-Vilvoorde, dessen Existenz politisch umstritten ist. Die Regierung besteht aus einem Ministerpräsidenten und vier Ministern, zwei von jeder Sprachgemeinschaft. Das Brüsseler Regionalparlament zählt 89 Sitze, 72 für die Französischsprachigen und 17 Sitze für die Niederländischsprachigen. Für sprachliche und institutionelle Angelegenheiten haben beide Sprachgruppen ein Vetorecht (wie auch im belgischen Parlament). Ministerpräsidenten der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt Zusammensetzung des Regionalparlaments von Brüssel Regierungsparteien sind mit einem Punkt gekennzeichnet (•) Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Im Vergleich mit dem Bruttoinlandsprodukt der Europäischen Union ausgedrückt in Kaufkraftstandards erreichte die Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt 2006 einen Index von 233,3 (EU-27 = 100), den dritthöchsten Wert in der Europäischen Union.Eurostat Pressemitteilung 23/2009: Regionales BIP je Einwohner in der EU27 (PDF-Datei; 360 kB). Die Europäischen Institutionen sowie der Sitz des Nato-Hauptquartiers sind der Grund, dass sich viele internationale Großunternehmen sowie Interessensverbände und Lobbyistenbüros in Brüssel niedergelassen haben. Auch Länderbüros, Kulturinstitute und Botschaften aus aller Welt bringen eine große Kaufkraft nach Brüssel. Die weltweite Presse ist stark vertreten. Verkehr Straße Brüssel ist das Zentrum des gut ausgebauten belgischen Autobahnnetzes. Die Autobahnen , , , , , (im Gegenuhrzeigersinn) laufen strahlenförmig nach Brüssel. Brüssel besitzt hauptsächlich zwei Straßenringe: * als erstes den äußeren Autobahnring Ring , der großzügig um das städtische Gebiet Brüssel führt und fast ausschließlich als Autobahn ausgebaut und teilweise untertunnelt ist; * sowie den inneren Straßenring Het kleine Ring – Le petit ceinture (dt.: der kleine Gürtel), der auf dem ehemaligen Verlauf der Stadtmauer um das Stadtzentrum, aufgrund seiner Form auch Penthagon genannt, umläuft. Um auf dem inneren Ring schneller vorwärtszukommen, ist er, neben der breit ausgebauten Straße als Schnellstraße untertunnelt und mit Zufahrten an allen oberirdisch liegenden Kreuzungen versehen. Vom verlaufen die Sonnenautobahn , die Flughafenautobahn und die Ardennautobahn bis in die Stadt hinein. Wichtige Nationalstraßen sind die N1, N2, N21, N3, N4, N5, N6, N7, N8 und N9, die alle das Zentrum mit dem restlichen Belgien verbinden. Die Hauptstraßen wurden häufig an großen Kreuzungen aufgrund des hohen Verkehrsaufkommen untertunnelt. Ein weiteres Beispiel für die zahlreichen Tunnel ist der Tunnel Reyers von der Autobahn im Osten der Stadt in das EU-Viertel. Schiene miniatur|Internationale Hochgeschwindigkeitszüge halten in Brüssel In Brüssel gibt es neben einer großen Anzahl kleinerer Bahnhöfe die drei großen Bahnhöfe Bahnhof Brüssel-Nord, Bahnhof Brüssel-Central und Bahnhof Brüssel-Süd, die miteinander durch eine Nord-Süd-Tunnelstrecke verbunden sind. Zugreisende aus dem Ausland kommen meist am Südbahnhof an, wo Verbindungen aus Paris, Amsterdam, Köln, Frankfurt (mit dem Thalys, TGV oder ICE) und London (Eurostar) bestehen. Der Bahnhof Bruxelles Luxembourg abseits der Nord-Süd-Haupttunnelstrecke war ursprünglich ein Bahnhof zur Anbindung der EU-Institutionen, der jetzt nach der Renovierung immer mehr von der allgemeinen Bevölkerung angenommen wird. Innerhalb der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt gibt es insgesamt folgende Bahnhöfe, die auch auf Fahrscheinen zusammen als „Zone Bruxelles Agglo“ bezeichnet werden: * Berchem-Ste-Agathe, Bockstael, Boitsfort, Boondael, Bordet, Bruxelles-Central,Bruxelles-Chapelle, Bruxelles-Congrès, Bruxelles-Midi, Bruxelles-Nord, Bruxelles-Luxembourg, Bruxelles-Schuman, Delta, Etterbeek, Evere, Forest-Est, Forest-Midi, Haren, Haren-Sud, Jette, Meiser, Mérode, Moensberg, Saint-Job, Schaerbeek, Uccle-Calevoet, Uccle-Stalle, Vivier d’oie/Diesdelle und Watermael. Öffentlicher Nahverkehr miniatur|Eingang der Brüsseler Metrostation De Brouckère Dem öffentlichen Nahverkehr dienen vier Metro-, drei Premetro-, 18 Tram-, 50 Bus und 17 Nachtbuslinien (Stand: April 2009).Brüsseler Nahverkehrslinien Alle Haltestellen tragen – sofern sie abweichende Bezeichnungen in den beiden Sprachen haben – jeweils einen Namen in Französisch und Niederländisch. Betreiber des Nahverkehrsnetzes ist die Gesellschaft für zwischengemeindlichen Verkehr zu Brüssel (STIB/MIVB). Die Brüsseler Metro (U-Bahn) besteht aus den vier Linien 1, 2, 5 und 6, die in dieser Streckenführung seit April 2009 in Betrieb sind.Planung der MIVB/STIB 2009 (französisch) Der im Zuge dieses Projektes ausgebaute Westbahnhof (Gare de l'Ouest/Weststation) dient nun als Umsteigestation für alle vier Linien und in Zukunft auch der RER (S-Bahn). Daneben gibt es so genannte Prémetro-Strecken (Nummer 3 und 4) – Straßenbahnlinien, die teilweise unterirdisch geführt werden. Die wichtigste dieser Strecken ist die Nord-Süd-Achse zwischen dem Nordbahnhof und dem Südbahnhof. Hinzu kommen weitere Straßenbahn- und Buslinien, die den Großraum erschließen. Ein Nachtverkehrsnetz existiert in Brüssel – abgesehen von der Nachtbuslinie N71 – nur an Wochenenden. Hier verkehren 17 sogenannte "Noctis" Nachtbuslinien im gesamten Stadtgebiet (kein Nachtzuschlag mehr). Taxis sind relativ teuer. Das Umland der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt zu dem auch der Flughafen in Zaventem zählt – wird zur Zeit von der Staatsbahn SNCB/NMBS durch Vorortbahnen (teilweise unter dem Namen "CityRail") erschlossen. Um die steigenden Nachfrage zu befriedigen und der Staus auf den Straßen Brüssels Herr zu werden, wurde 2004 der Ausbau eines leistungsstarken S-Bahn-Netzes (Réseau Express Régional/Gewestelijk ExpresNet) nach Pariser Vorbild in Angriff genommen. Bereits 2012 sollen neun Linien in einem 15-/30-Minuten-Taktfahrplan verkehren.[http://www.b-rail.be/corp/D/projects/project_rer/ Webseiten der SNCB/NMBS zur Planung der RER-Brüssel] (dt., niederl., franz. und engl.) Luft Schiff Der Hafen von Brüssel ist mit 7,5 Millionen Tonnen Umschlag einer der größten Belgiens. Über den Meereskanal Brüssel-Schelde ist er mit der Schelde und damit mit dem Hafen von Antwerpen und der Nordsee verbunden. Über den Kanal Charleroi-Brüssel ist er mit Wallonien verbunden. Gemeinden der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt miniatur|Die Gemeinden der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt miniatur|Die Lage des Europaviertels in der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt Die 19 Gemeinden sind zwar im administrativen Sinne unabhängig voneinander, bilden allerdings ein zusammenhängendes Siedlungsgebiet, weshalb man sie mit Stadtteilen vergleichen kann. Brüssel-Stadt Die bekannteste und wichtigste Gemeinde der Region, ist die Stadt Brüssel. Hier findet man die bekanntesten Sehenswürdigkeiten. Im Pentagon, dem Stadtkern, befindet sich das Quartier Royale mit vielen Museen und dem Königspalast, das Quartier du Centre mit dem Grand Place, vielen Galerien, Restaurants und Bars, den Fressgassen, der Börse, Manneken Pis und das Europaviertel. Im Quartier des Sablons finden sich viele kleine Restaurants, Hotels und die gotische Kirche Notre Dame du Sablon. Im Quartier des Marolles finden in regelmäßigen Abständen Wochen- und Antiquitätenmärkte statt. Des Weiteren befindet sich hier der Justizpalast und der Place Polaert, welcher einen Überblick auf die Unterstadt Brüssels bietet. Das Luxusviertel um die zum Brüsseler Stadtgebiet gehörende Louisenallee, das zum Flanieren und Shoppen einlädt, trennt die Gemeinde Ixelles/Elsene in zwei Teile. left|miniatur|Das Europäische Parlament aus Sicht der Gemeinde Etterbeek Europaviertel von Brüssel Wichtige Gebäude des Europaviertels sind das Berlaymont-Gebäude, in dem die Europäische Kommission ihren Hauptsitz hat, das Justus-Lipsius-Gebäude, dem Sitz des Rates der Europäischen Union und das Europäische Parlament. Die Statue von Europa mit dem Namen Einigkeit in Frieden ist eine Skulptur im Brüsseler Europaviertel. Viele Botschaften und Interessensvertretungen haben außerdem ihren Sitz in diesem Viertel. Anderlecht Anderlecht liegt im Südwesten Brüssels und ist im Ausland besonders durch den Fußballverein RSC Anderlecht bekannt. Das Constant-Vanden-Stock-Stadion liegt auf dem Gebiet der Gemeinde. Außerdem erwähnenswert ist die Sint-Guido-Kirche. Ansonsten ist die Gemeinde von Wohngebieten geprägt. Auderghem/Oudergem Die Gemeinde hat Anteil am großen Brüsseler Stadtwald, dem Forêt de Soignes/Zoniënwoud. Am Waldrand liegt die ehemalige Abtei Rotes Kloster, eine weitere ehemalige Abtei ist Herzoginnental im gleichnamigen Park. In den 1950er Jahren wurden die Römischen Verträge weitgehend in Val-Duchesse (so der französische Name) ausgearbeitet. Berchem-Sainte-Agathe/Sint-Agatha-Berchem Die Gemeinde liegt am westlichen Rand Brüssels. Das Gemeindegebiet beginnt unmittelbar hinter der Nationalbasilika des Heiligen Herzens auf dem Koekelberg, die damit der wichtigste Orientierungspunkt ist, ohne jedoch selbst zur Gemeinde zu gehören. Zentrum der Gemeinde ist der Albert-Schweitzer-Platz an der Chaussée de Gand/Gentse Steenweg, einer Ausfallstraße nach Nordwesten. Etterbeek miniatur|Eine der vielen sehenswerten Kirchen Brüssels Etterbeek liegt im Osten des Stadtzentrums von Brüssel. Sehenswert sind die Boulevards (unter anderem die Prachtstraße Avenue de Tervuren/Tervurenlaan), der Triumphbogen im Jubelpark, die Jugendstil-Wohnviertel. Etterbeek grenzt an das benachbarte Europaviertel. Etterbeek beherbergt nicht zuletzt aufgrund seiner unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft zum Europäischen Viertel eine Vielzahl von Vertretungen und Kommissionsdienststellen. Allerdings gibt es in Etterbeek wenige große administrative Bürogebäude. Die ursprüngliche Bausubstanz und der Charme der Gemeinde konnten somit bewahrt werden. Auf dem Jourdanplatz (Place Jourdan) befinden sich zahlreiche Cafés, eine der bekanntesten Frittenbuden der Region und Restaurants sowie ein angesehener Markt. Einkaufsmöglichkeiten sind vor allem im Bereich Avenue de la Chasse/Jachtlaan zahlreich vorhanden. Evere Durch Evere führt die wichtige Ausfallstraße Chaussée de Louvain/Leuvensesteenweg sowie der Flughafenzubringer Boulevard Léopold III/Leopold III-laan, an dem sich das Hauptquartier der NATO befindet. In Evere liegt außerdem der größte Friedhof der Gesamtstadt. Forest/Vorst In Forest/Vorst liegen zwei große Parkanlagen, der Parque de Forest/Park van Vorst und der Parque de Duden/Dudenpark, die Abtei St. Dionys und ein Audi-Werk. Ganshoren Ganshoren liegt im Nordwesten der Region. Das kleine Gemeindegebiet ist fast vollständig bebaut, größere Grünflächen sind der Schlosspark Rivieren und der König-Balduin-Park im äußersten Norden der Gemeinde. Sehenswert sind das Schloss von Rivieren und die Sümpfe von Ganshoren. Ixelles/Elsene miniatur|hochrechts|Blick über Ixelles/Elsene Die Gemeinde liegt im Südosten der Stadt Brüssel. Das Gemeindegebiet ist zweigeteilt, weil die mitten durch Ixelles/Elsene verlaufende Prachtstraße Louisenallee (Avenue Louise oder Louizalaan) zur Stadt Brüssel gehört. Der Name Elsene entstammt einer Bezeichnung des Dorfes Elsele, und bedeutet so viel wie Erlenheim (Else für Erle). Das afrikanisch anmutende Viertel Matongé rund um das Namener Stadttor ist für seinen multikulturellen Charme bekannt, dessen Ursprung sich im Maison Africaine findet, dem ehemaligen Studentenwohnheim für kongolesische Studenten. Vor allem in der Rue de la Longe Vie/Lang Levenstraat entfaltet sich abends das afrikanische Nachtleben. In den frühen 2000er Jahren kam Matongé wegen Krawallen und Kriminalität als Problemzone zeitweilig in Verruf. Das Boondaelviertel, zwischen den beiden Universitätscampus der ULB gelegen, gilt als studentisches Szeneviertel und ist ebenso lebhaft wie das multikulturelle Viertel Flagey. Der Umbau seines zentralen Platzes Eugène Flagey hat das Viertel aufgewertet. Im eher bürgerlichen Kastanienviertel an der Place du Chatelain/Kasteleinsplein findet man überdurchschnittlich viele Restaurants gehobener Klasse, Biolebensmittelläden, Büchereien und Kunstläden. Das Leopoldsviertel und der Bahnhof Brüssel-Luxemburg gehören teilweise zu Ixelles/Elsene, ebenfalls einige der gleich hinter dem Bahnhof stehenden Gebäude des Europäischen Parlaments. Durch seine Nähe zu den Europäischen Institutionen ist Ixelles/Elsene eine beliebte Wohngegend für junge Mitarbeiter und Praktikanten der Institutionen und Verbände geworden. Jette Obwohl das Gemeindegebiet überwiegend städtisch bebaut ist, gibt es einige Wälder und große Parkanlagen (Poelbos, Laarbeekbos, Dielegem, König-Balduin-Park). Am König-Balduin-Park befindet sich das große Heilig-Herz-Kloster. In Jette liegt außerdem die Universitätsklinik der Freien Universität Brüssel, eines der größten Krankenhäuser der Gesamtstadt. Koekelberg Landesweit bekannt ist die auf dem gleichnamigen Hügel stehende Basilique Nationale du Sacré-Cœur, eine der größten Kirchen der Welt. Sie wurde Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts gebaut und steht am Ende einer monumentalen Straßenachse. Vor der Basilika befindet sich der Elisabethpark. Molenbeek-Saint-Jean/Sint-Jans-Molenbeek Die Gemeinde liegt unmittelbar westlich der Brüsseler Altstadt (Porte de Flandre/Vlaamsepoort), von dieser durch den Charleroi-Kanal getrennt. Hauptstraße der Gemeinde ist die am Flämischen Tor (Porte de Flandre/Vlaamsepoort) beginnende Chaussée de Gand/Gentse Steenweg. Der Rathausplatz ist Fußgängerzone und Mittelpunkt der Gemeinde, die eher wie ein Innenstadtbezirk und nicht wie eine selbständige Kommune wirkt. Die Bevölkerung von Sint-Jans-Molenbeek hat einen hohen Anteil vor allem marokkanischer Einwanderer. Im Edmond-Machtensstadion trägt der Fußballverein FC Molenbeek Brussels Strombeek seine Heimspiele in der Zweiten Division aus. Der Verein entstand aus der Fusion der Clubs KFC Strombeek und RWD Molenbeek. Saint-Gilles/Sint-Gillis miniatur|Einer der zahlreichen Tunnel in Brüssel In Saint-Gilles/Sint-Gillis liegt der Brüsseler Südbahnhof (Gare de Bruxelles-Midi/Brussel-Zuidstation), der wichtigste Bahnhof der Stadt. Am heute noch erhaltenen, jedoch klassizistisch-romantisch weitgehend verfremdeten ehemaligen Stadttor nach Halle (Porte de Hal/Hallepoort) beginnt die Chaussée de Waterloo/Waterloose Steenweg, die Hauptgeschäftsstraße von Saint-Gilles/Sint-Gillis, die in den weltbekannten Vorort im Süden Brüssels führt. Hier steht auch die Kirche, die der Gemeinde den Namen gab. Sehenswert sind weiter das Rathaus und die Jugendstil-Wohnviertel. Saint-Josse-ten-Noode/Sint-Joost-ten-Node In Saint-Josse-Ten-Noode/Sint-Joost-ten-Node liegen der von Hochhäusern (darunter ein World Trade Center genanntes) umrundete Brüsseler Nordbahnhof und der Botanische Garten (Le Botanique/Kruidtuin) am Schaarbeeker Tor, zu dem auch ein Kulturzentrum gehört. Die Gemeinde hat Anteil an der repräsentativen Königstraße, die vom königlichen Stadtschloss nach Schaerbeek/Schaarbeek verläuft. St. Joost-t-N ist gemessen am Durchschnittseinkommen der ansässigen Bevölkerung die ärmste Gemeinde Belgiens. Zudem hat keine andere Gemeinde Belgiens einen so hohen Allochthonenanteil wie St. Joost-t-N. Der Bürgermeister Jean Demannez sagte 2003, dass nur noch 20 % der Bevölkerung einen belgischen Großvater hatJean Demannez, Interview vom 24. November 2003 Der offizielle Anteil an Ausländern liegt jedoch bei 33 % (Januar 2008), da die meisten Allochthonen die belgische Staatsbürgerschaft angenommen haben. NPData schätzt den tatsächlichen Allochthonenanteil anhand von Wahlergebnissen auf 98 % (2006).NPDATA Sehenswürdigkeiten sind die Neobarocke St. Joostkirche von 1865, das Charlier Museum, der frühere Bahnhof an der Chaussée de Louvain/Leuvensesteenweg von 1885, welcher denkmalgeschützt ist heute eine Begegnungsstätte für Jazzmusiker "Jazz Station" beherbergt. In der Gemeinde stand zwischen 1960 und 2001 das sogenannte Rogierzentrum, entworfen durch den Architekten J. Cuisenier. Der gigantische Komplex war einst Symbol des Nachkriegsmodernismus, wurde jedoch nach seiner Verwahrlosung abgerissen. Zwischen 2002 und 2006 entstand an derselben Stelle das Hauptquartier der Dexia Bank. Dieses Gebäude erstrahlt nachts in verschiedenen Farben. Teilweise können Passanten per SMS Grußmeldungen an die Häuserwand senden. Schaerbeek/Schaarbeek miniatur|Die typische architektonische Vielfalt Brüssels Die Geburtsstadt von Jacques Brel ist bekannt für ihre außergewöhnlich gut erhaltenen Jugendstil-Wohnviertel mit herausragenden Bauten wie dem 1893 von Victor Horta gebauten Maison Autrique (Chaussée de Haecht/Haachtsesteenweg). Sehenswert ist der Josaphatpark, eine 1904 angelegte englische Gartenanlage mit Stadion, Spielwiesen, kleinem Zoo, Anlagen für Bogenschießen, Minigolf und vielen künstlerischen Skulpturen aus verschiedenen Epochen. Vom Park aus kann man eine gute Sicht auf Brüssel genießen. Architektonisch interessante Gebäude sind außerdem das Kulturzentrum Les Halles, die Daillykaserne und die romanisch-byzantinische Marienkirche. Der RTBF-Fernsehturm in Schaarbeek ist mit ca. 300 Metern das höchste Gebäude Belgiens. Schaerbeek/Schaarbeek ist in der ganzen EU die Großstadt mit dem höchsten Anteil türkischer Einwohner, noch vor Gelsenkirchen und Duisburg. Schaarbeek hat – gemessen an den 18 anderen Brüsseler Gemeinden – außerdem einen hohen Anteil der flämischen Minderheit. Uccle/Ukkel Die Gemeinde hat Anteil am südlichen Stadtwald, dem Forêt de Soignes/Zoniënwoud, die an ihn angrenzenden Wohngebiete gehören zu den vornehmsten der belgischen Hauptstadt. Hier besitzen viele reiche Persönlichkeit ihre Villen auf riesigen, teilweise parkähnlichen Grundstücken. Zu den bekannten Einrichtungen in Uccle/Ukkel zählen die Königliche Sternwarte (Observatoire Royal de Belgique), das Königliche Meteorologische Institut sowie Einrichtungen der Universität Lüttich. Watermael-Boitsfort/Watermaal-Bosvoorde Die Gemeinde ist ein beliebter Wohnstandort und liegt am Forêt de Soignies/Zoniënwoud, dem Stadtwald im Süden Brüssels. Woluwe-Saint-Lambert/Sint-Lambrechts-Woluwe Woluwe-Saint-Lambert/Sint-Lambrechts-Woluwe ist vorwiegend eine Wohngemeinde mit hohem Ausländeranteil, insbesondere aus EU-Ländern. Im Osten der Gemeinde befindet sich die medizinische Fakultät nebst Universitätsklinik Saint-Luc der Université catholique de Louvain. Viele High-Tech-Unternehmen, Radio und TV-Stationen (z. B. RTL) haben sich in der Gemeinde angesiedelt. Das 2006 eröffnete Wolubillis ist das neue Kulturzentrum der Gemeinde, dessen Theater fast 500 Zuschauern Platz bietet. Einkaufsmöglichkeiten befinden sich in der Avenue Georges Henri/Georges Henrilaan und im Woluwe Shopping Centre. Einige der Hauptachsen der Gemeinde sind nach berühmten belgischen Staatsmännern benannt, so z. B. nach Broqueville und Hymans. Die Linkedemühle (Lindekemale) am Woluwebach, erstmals erwähnt 1129, ist eine besondere Sehenswürdigkeit der Gemeinde, ebenso wie das neoklassizistische Malouschloss 1776 und der Spatzenhof Hof ter Musschen nahe dem Bach. Die romanische St. Lambertikirche mit Turm aus dem 12. Jahrhundert und das im Art-déco-Stil der 1930er Jahre gebaute Gemeindehaus sind weitere architektonische Besonderheiten. Woluwe-Saint-Pierre/Sint-Pieters-Woluwe Mit dem Woluwepark besitzt die Gemeinde eine der größten Grünanlagen in ganz Brüssel. An der Avenue de Tervueren/Tervurenlaan befindet sich das Brüsseler Museum für Stadtverkehr, eine Sammlung alter Straßenbahnen. Für die deutschsprachige Bevölkerung der Region Brüssel bestehen zwei Kirchen, eine evangelische und eine katholische, in diesem Ort, der damit das kulturelle Zentrum der Deutschen in Brüssel ist. Sehenswürdigkeiten/Kultur miniatur|Das [[Atomium vor seiner Renovierung]] miniatur|upright|Manneken Pis Bauwerke/Hauptsehenswürdigkeiten Zu den Hauptsehenswürdigkeiten von Brüssel zählen * Grand Place, der seit 1988 in der Liste des Weltkulturerbes der UNESCO steht, mit dem gotischen Rathaus und den Ständehäusern im alten Zentrum * Kathedrale Saint Michel * Atomium in Laeken, das Wahrzeichen der Weltausstellung von 1958 * "Königliche Galerie Saint Hubert", eine der ältesten überdachten Einkaufspassagen Europas * Manneken Pis, eine 60 Zentimeter hohe Bronzefigur in der Altstadt * Triumphbogen im Jubelpark * Art-Deco-Basilika Sacré-Cœur * Börse und Börsenplatz * Kunstberg * Justizpalast * Schloss Laeken (Palais Royal) mit Park und großen Gewächshäusern * Gebäude der EU im Europaviertel Leopold Kulturangebote Zum großen Kulturangebot Brüssels gehören viele Theater sowie das Opernhaus Monnaie-Theater und Museen aller Art – vom königlichen Kunstmuseum über das Waffenmuseum bis zum Comicmuseum und dem Jüdischen Museum von Belgien. Brüssel verfügt ebenfalls über eine großes Musikangebot von Musikbars über Konzerthallen bis hin zu Technoclubs. Kunst Das Stadtbild im Zentrum wird von flämischen Bürgerhäusern geprägt. Besonders auffällig ist der Jugendstil, der durch den Brüsseler Architekten Victor Horta ins Leben gerufen wurde. In der Blütezeit des Jugendstils schossen in Brüssel neue Vorstädte aus dem Boden. Die Architektur der Viertel Schaerbeek, Etterbeek, Elsene und Saint-Gilles ist besonders sehenswert. Ein weiteres Beispiel des Brüsseler Jugendstils ist das in der Avenue de Tervueren 281 gelegene Palais Stoclet vom Wiener Architekten Josef Hoffmann. Die modernen Gebäude im Quartier Leopold oder Espace Nord runden das Bild ab. miniatur|left|Königspalast In der Stadt gibt es von jeher eine große Künstlerszene. Der berühmte belgische Surrealist René Magritte verbrachte hier die längste Zeit seines Lebens. Heute kann man das Haus, in dem er rund die Hälfte seiner Bilder malte, besichtigen (René Magritte Museum) und ganz in die surrealistische Welt des Malers eintauchen. miniatur|Die Brüsseler Börse Brüssel gilt aber auch als Hauptstadt des Comics: In Deutschland am bekanntesten sind Lucky Luke, Tim und Struppi, Cubitus, Gaston und das Marsupilami. Im Rahmen des Parcours BD wurden graue Häuserwände quer durch die Stadt mit riesigen Bildern belgischer Comic-Helden bemalt[http://www.welt.de/die-welt/article3960494/Bruessel-wie-gemalt.html Brüssel wie gemalt] in: Die Welt vom 20. Juni 2009. Außerdem wurden Metrostationen von Künstlern gestaltet. Im Centre Belge de la Bande Dessinée verbinden sich zwei künstlerische Leitmotive Brüssels, denn dieses nationale Comicmuseum ist im ehemaligen, 1906 errichteten und ebenfalls von Victor Horta entworfenen Jugendstil-Kaufhaus Waucquez untergebracht. Das König-Baudouin-Stadion ist eine Konzert- und Wettkampfstätte mit 50.000 Sitzplätzen. Hier stand früher das Heysel-Stadion, in dem sich 1985 mit 39 Toten und über 400 zum Teil Schwerverletzten eine der schlimmsten Katastrophen des europäischen Fußballs ereignete. Englische Hooligans fielen über italienische Fußballfans her und lösten eine Massenpanik aus. Gastronomie miniatur|Rue des Bouchers, die „Fressgasse“ miniatur|hochkant|Brüsseler Waffeln Das gastronomische Angebot umfasst rund 1.800 Gaststätten mit einer Vielzahl hochklassiger Lokale. Neben den klassischen Restaurants gibt es eine unüberschaubare Anzahl von Cafés, Bistros sowie das übliche Angebot internationaler Fastfood-Ketten. Die Cafés ähneln eher Kneipen mit einem Bier- und kleinem Speisenangebot, Kaffeehäuser im deutschen Verständnis sind die Salons de Thé. Ebenfalls weit verbreitet sind die Brasserien, die meistens eine große Anzahl Biersorten und typische nationale Gerichte anbieten. Die belgische Küche zeichnet sich durch die Verbindung der französischen Küche mit der eher deftigen flämischen Küche aus. Kulinarische Spezialitäten Brüssels sind besonders Belgische Waffeln (Gaufres) und Miesmuscheln (meist als „Moules-frites“ mit Pommes frites serviert). Die Stadt ist eine Hochburg der Schokoladen- und Pralinen-Hersteller mit Traditionsunternehmen wie Leonidas, Godiva oder Neuhaus. Sowohl Pommes frites als auch Waffeln werden in Brüssel auch an Straßenständen verkauft. Die bekannten belgischen Biersorten wie Hoegaarden, Jupiler, Stella Artois, die Brüsseler Spezialität Geuze und das Kirschbier Kriek sind ebenfalls überall in der Stadt erhältlich. Städtepartnerschaften * Atlanta, Vereinigte Staaten * Berlin, Deutschland * Kiew, Ukraine * Madrid, Spanien * Moskau, Russland * Peking, Volksrepublik China * Prag, Tschechien * Sofia, Bulgarien * Tirana, Albanien * Washington, D.C., Vereinigte Staaten Persönlichkeiten Söhne und Töchter: Stolpersteine Die Rue Archimède 22 war der letzte Wohnsitz des Künstlerehepaares Felix Nussbaum und Felka Platek, das von hier aus 1944 von den Nationalsozialisten ins KZ Auschwitz transportiert und dort ermordet wurde. Zu ihrem Gedanken wurden im Juli 2011 zwei Stolpersteine des Künstlers Gunter Demnig verlegt.http://www.belgieninfo.net/artikel/view/article/erinnerung-an-den-maler-felix-nussbaum/ Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website der Stadt Brüssel * Offizielle Website der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt * Interaktiver Stadtplan von Brüssel * Brüssel, Osterferien 2013 - Ein Kurztrip-Test Reisetipps mit Comic-Bezug Brussel Kategorie:Ort in der Region Brüssel-Hauptstadt Kategorie:Hauptstadt in der EU Kategorie:Hauptstadt in Europa Kategorie:Brabant Kategorie:Sprachinsel Kategorie:Ort mit Binnenhafen Kategorie:Millionenstadt